Technophobic
Technophobic was a competitor in Series 2 and 3 of Robot Wars. Technophobic was defeated in the Heat Final of Series 2 by Killertron, and the second round in Series 3 by Pitbull. In both series, Technophobic weighed more than the Weight limit for Heavyweights at the time. The name 'Technophobic' refers to a fear of technology. Versions of Technophobic Technophobic (Series 2) Technophobic was originally a large, silver, roughly barrel-shaped robot, built over 4 working weeks with a 9" disc. It cost £1,000 using various workshop materials and was driven by two motors from a lawnmower engine, with petrol driving the disc as well. Technophobic ran on a four-wheel drive. Technophobic (Series 3) Having been rebuilt over more than six months, the second machine was faster, featuring eight wheels instead of four, and a new a resin-bonded yellow fibreglass shell, a more powerful petrol driven motor. Technophobic's new weapon was a hydraulic lifting arm, and also featured spring-loaded spikes with steel-piercing tips. Robot History Series 2 In the Gauntlet, Technophobic started by going down the centre route, and over the ramp, before Dead Metal attacked it. Shunt then axed Technophobic, preventing it from completing the course, but it went 11.3m, making it the second highest score in the challenge. Technophobic then participated in the King of the Castle trial, where it lasted 35.95 seconds before being pushed off the ring by Shunt and Matilda, although as consolation, Matilda fell off in the process. In The Arena stage, it faced Spin Doctor, and tried wedging underneath its opponent, who hit it with its spinning attack. Technophobic then reversed over the flames, and caught fire, but Spin Doctor also stopped, and Technophobic won on points. This meant it met 4th seeds Killertron in the Heat Final, but its run ended here. It started well, dodging Killertron's axe blows, but Killertron pushed them onto the edge of the pit, before being pitted. Series 3 At the start of the first round battle, Abaddon was picked up by Technophobic, but Technophobic could not flip it. Abaddon used its Rotavator blades to rip off some of Technophobic's armour. Technophobic responded by ripping off Abaddon's castor and pushed the robot onto the flame pit. Abaddon was stuck on the grille of the flame pit because its tail was trapped in the mesh. Shunt attacked Technophobic, and then lifted Abaddon out of the flame pit. Technophobic then pushed it into Sir Killalot. The match went to a judges' decision, which was given to Technophobic. In the second round, Pitbull started better and pushed Technophobic into the edge of the arena. Both robots moved around each other before Technophobic lifted Pitbull up. It was unsuccessful in its attempts to flip the dog-themed robot, though. Pitbull came charging back and drove at the edge of the arena, where its jaws got clamped to the railway sleeper at the side. Pitbull pushed Technophobic onto the flame pit. The flames reached the petrol engine and Technophobic caught fire, breaking down. This eliminated Technophobic from the competition and it was retired afterwards. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Technophobic's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Trivia *Technophobic has the dubious honour of being the first robot ever defeated in a battle by pitting, in its heat final bout against Killertron. *Both robots that defeated Technophobic fought and beat Behemoth in their next battle. *Oddly, when introduced in Series 3, it was said to have been eliminated in Round 1, despite reaching its heat final. Also it was said to have appeared in the second heat of the Second Wars, despite it having appeared in the fifth heat of that series. Ironically, Technophobic appeared in the second heat of Series 3. *In both wars it competed in, Technophobic's petrol engine caught fire. *Both robots Technophobic defeated utilised Sit-and-spin weaponry. *In both of Technophobic's appearances, it was the fourth robot to be introduced. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Dorset Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4